criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Lynch
Kevin Lynch is a technical analyst who assisted the BAU in finding Garcia's attacker in "Penelope". He has since appeared in several episodes of Criminal Minds as a recurring character, in which he was a love interest for Garcia until the end of their relationship in "I Love You, Tommy Brown". Background Nothing is known about Kevin's early life, including how he acquired his computer skills. Prior to the episode he somehow joined the FBI as a technical analyst, presumably on orders of Internal Affairs. Season Three Kevin is asked to search Garcia's computer to learn who shot her. Upon entering her office, Kevin is immediately impressed with her GUI (Graphical User Interface), noting that her computer array is completely Linux-based. While investigating, he encounters Garcia online, who is accessing her office computer from home. The two engage in a "hacker duel", with Kevin successfully logging into the FBI database (but not Garcia's personal files). Kevin later sends the team live video alerting them that the unsub is in the BAU headquarters. At the end of the episode, Garcia is introduced to Kevin and the two became romantically involved. Season Four Kevin once nearly goes overseas due to a job offer but is ultimately unable to after Garcia, afraid of losing him, took down a federal website. However, he finds out what she had done when she accidentally slips a detail of the prospective job that he never revealed to her earlier. He was annoyed slightly, but happy for the action on her part. Season Five He assists her during the search for George Foyet and proves to be a valuable asset to the team. He is also one of the pallbearers at Haley Brooks' funeral. When Garcia travels to Alaska with the team, to help in the search for a violent, disorganized killer, she calls Kevin during the first night there and reassures him when he expresses concern over her sharing a hotel room with Morgan, right before their call is cut short. Season Six Garcia experiences trouble juggling both her Technical Analyst and new Media Liaison duties, which she takes on after JJ's departure. While working on a case in Ohio, she calls Kevin back in Quantico and hires him to assist in looking up those related to the establishments where the unsub is possibly choosing his victims. When Kevin unknowingly criticizes her software, a stressed Garcia snaps at him and hangs up. After bringing in lettered cupcakes to congratulate Ashley Seaver for graduating from the FBI Academy, Garcia mentions to Morgan that Kevin ate some of them, causing the pastries to read "Congratulations Gradua". He later comforts Garcia when she worries that someone on the BAU might be transferred to another unit of the FBI, telling her to remember the good times at the BAU. Garcia tells Kevin that she loves him, and he replies back, "I love you, too." Season Seven Kevin later asks Morgan for advice on how to propose to Garcia. When the team comes back from the case, he and Garcia, who has hacked into his computer and finds out that he has been looking for a ring, have a heart to heart talk about it during which Garcia tells Kevin that she is not ready to get married. Kevin tells her that he is and walks away, leaving her behind. When he reappears again in the season, it appears he and Garcia have broken up or at least taken a break from each other following his rejected proposal, as he brought along CSU Tech Agent Gina Sharp to a Doctor Who sci-fi convention. Kevin later attends JJ and Will's wedding, bringing along Gina, much to Garcia's shock. Later, during a dance, Garcia manages to push Gina away from Kevin, and the two dance. Season Eight Kevin is mentioned in the season premiere. Garcia claims that the two of them still aren't speaking, although Morgan mentions that they are still in touch. He is later asked to assist in tracking down a missing school bus. It is revealed that he and Garcia have resumed dating, although their relationship is still strained. By the end of the episode, Garcia thanks him for his efforts. Kevin later expresses envy at a man whom he believes to be Garcia's new love interest, but eventually turns out to be her ukulele instructor. Kevin aids Garcia in repairing the damage the Replicator had inflicted upon the FBI's computer system that she uses. Later on, unbeknownst to Kevin, the unsub innocently opens the door for him and Anderson just before poisoning Rossi. Kevin is later asked by Hotch to access Strauss' laptop after she was murdered following a case in New York City. They discover a trap Strauss had set for the Replicator and determine that the unsub is also a federal agent, who is reading the reports compiled by Hotch following cases the team had solved throughout the season. However, being unable to personally access a list of people reading the reports, Kevin tells Hotch he is "going to need a tie". Later on, the Replicator is identified and the team rushes to apprehend him. Kevin is last seen telling Garcia that the Replicator had hacked one of the helicopters transporting the BAU to his property, causing it to crash. Season Nine Kevin contacted Garcia when a video depicting the torture of a woman is being streamed live across the globe. He later assists the BAU in their search for JJ and FBI Section Chief Director Mateo Cruz when they both go missing. He then tries comforting Garcia with tea before they discern JJ and Cruz's location. Later on, it becomes apparent that he and Garcia have officially ended their romantic relationship, for Garcia brought her ukulele instructor during a double-date with Morgan and Savannah Hayes instead of Kevin. Season Ten Kevin takes over Garcia's position temporarily during a case while she goes to Texas to visit Greg Baylor, who is scheduled to be executed after attempting to kill her and Reid. Appearances *Season Three **"Penelope" **"Damaged" **"In Heat" *Season Four **"Masterpiece" **"Cold Comfort" **"Roadkill" *Season Five **"100" **"The Slave of Duty" **"Exit Wounds" *Season Six **"Compromising Positions" **"Supply and Demand" *Season Seven **"Snake Eyes" **"I Love You, Tommy Brown" **"Hit" **"Run" *Season Eight **"The Wheels on the Bus" **"The Gathering" **"The Replicator" *Season Nine **"To Bear Witness" **"200" *Season Ten **"Burn" *Season Fifteen **"And in the End..." Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Technical Analysts Category:Hackers Category:Survivors Category:Witnesses Category:Victims